My black hearted prince
by Fire fang dragon
Summary: As Rei sees her whole world burn before her eye's, she must work for the family that put her through so much pain. She much contain her shaman powers and find a way to destroy those who have put her and others through the unwanted pain and learns the hard way of losing someone she cared about and joining Hao to help her rid of the ones who have betrayed her.


**Hi everyone. This is going to be my first story in a long time. I may not be able to upload new chapters because I have just joined college. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this story and hope you guess can give me ideas for other stories.**

* * *

 _ **Date: 1/1/2004**_

 _ **Location:**_ ** _Unowned_**

All I remember is snow...

I know its not a good intro to the story I am about to tell you. But it is true. I don't remember much. All I can remember is snow.

Many years back. In the land I call home. There was a small village, that was so lost in time and in nature, no one knew it existed. But that changed... When he came. The man, who wanted to rise his family to the top of the world. No matter what. He had big hands to destroy the strongest buildings and a voice to scare to bravest warriors to death. He would look over the small people of the land and would crush them without a second thought.

This land was once beautiful. No fear, no worries, and no wars. We were peaceful people. And that is what made us an easy target for the man. The man we called master. Master Tao...

The Tao's are known though out china as witch doctors. Or better known as Shamans. They were the most destructive clan to sweep the their land. They thought to be the strongest clan though out the world. But it was told that another clan demolished them, and they were never to be seen again. But Not all of them were wiped out. Or I wouldn't be telling you this story.

The Tao's stole life's and made people of my home live in sadness, just for his sons 5th birthday... I plan to take back what is mine. Even if it means I have to be the Tao's puppet and unlock a curse to save my people.

Now let the real story begin...

 **Date: 29/7/2009**

 **Location: Tao's Plaice.**

Hello. My name is Rei. Which in English means "spirit". I have just turned 10 years old, with no siblings, no mother or father and no place to call my own... I know... sad right. I I am a maid at the Tao family manner, where I must cook, clean, care for and play with Young master Ren Tao. Ren is the same age as me. We both like to read, fight (don't ask. My dad wanted a boy) and we both have the ability to see the ones who stick to the world of the living, instead of going to the ones who are in the after life.

The only thing that is different is that he is rich and royal. He has a family that wants him to live and they respect his ability to control the departed. While with me... I can not show my power, nor do I have a family to care and respect me. All I feel is loneliness. I can not make friends, because they will some day die under the hands of the man I must call master.

Now then... I must serve master Ren his breakfast and morning milk.

*Knock* *Knock*

A small, but confident, British voice could be heard through the black doors that hid in the darkness of the hall way. "Enter"... No matter how long I have worked here. My chest still gets tight and my legs shack in the most violet way. I always have the feeling that he will hit me or ever worst... Show me no mercy and make me one of his little tools from the after life.

As I plucked up the courage to open the door. The voice could be heard again. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR. I SAID ENTER!".

As the door slowly creped open, and the cold chill went down my spin like every other day. The young master was at his desk,studying about the big shaman fights that take place every 500 years. Only them skilled enough can be picked to enter the fights and have the great king of spirits as his partner. I walked inside with a tray of food. French toast with a fried egg and a light salad on the side. Also on the tray was a warm glass of milk, which he has with everyone of his meals.

"I have brought you breakfast Master Ren..." As I placed the tray on a clear space on his desk, I caught a glimpse of the masters golden eyes. He seemed tired and bored. He never had much time to go out and play with his friends (Come to think of it, I don't think he has any)

"Master Ren." I asked. I knew I was wasn't aloud to talk to him first. It was always, 'wait for him to talk to you before you talk to him'. "What is it? I'm very busy right now, so make it quick" His voice sounded cold and heartless. When I started working here he was a lot more cheerful and wanted to talk to me. "I was just wondering if you are getting enough sleep". I was waiting for him to yell at me in rage. Saying that I shouldn't worry about him and that everything was fine. And that was the reply I got. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm completely fine. Know go back to work. I need you to clean my cloths. Father is having an important guest tonight and I need to look my best"

I know that master Ren has his habits of getting angry if you ask him something, but I'm still aloud to worry. Sure I hate his families gusts. But he's still human. I caring is something I'm aloud to do.

"Very well then" I said "I will be off then" As I reacted the door, I could hear Ren's Father yelling at one of the other maids. Nothing good would come from that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU BROKE ONE OF OUR BEST PLATES FOR TONIGHT'S DINNER!" His voice echoed though out the house hold. I have never been yelled at by the master of the manner. I have only been told off by the young master Ren. "FOR YOUR CRIME AGAINST ME. YOU SHALL DIE!"... Not again... And he wonders why he is losing his servants.

Before I left the room, I could she that the young master was shacking in his seat. Then again I would do the same thing if I was related. To that Monster he calls his father...

 **Location: Tao house hold**

"Lord and Lady Wong. Please do come in and make your self feel at home" Everything in the home of the Tao's was lit up and music filled the grand hall, where the two families would sit and enjoy their meals, or watch the master slay another hard working and loyal life.

At first none of the servants of the Tao's knew what was going on. But then the young master came down. Everything became clear. The young master, with his best suit on, hair slicked back (but he still had that silly point that made him look like a purple shark. Yes his hair is purple. Don't ask, Because I don't know) and holding hands with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Her skin was like snow. No fault could be seen. Her sun kissed hair was parted away from her slender face, that held the brightest of blue eyes. Her lips were a dark rosy colour, and she showed no emotions. She spoke in a soft voice and acted very mature for her age. I didn't know what was going on at first. But as the night went on and the families got closer. The main topic began.

Ren's father. In such a deep voice asked the Wong's "I know you want your daughter to marry a strong shaman. And I know a lot are out there. But are you sure she doesn't mind marrying our Ren?" As the word marriage went through my mind. My body froze and my hands stopped working, and I could feel the plates in my hands slip and crash onto the floor.

The room went quiet, and The Tao's, with the face of anger looked in my direction. I don't know what happened. I didn't know why I felt like my heart was being crushed. But all I did know was that I was in a lode of trouble.

As Master Tao stood up and stared at me, he said in a dark and brutal voice. "HOW DARE YOU SLAVE. YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN HERE AND SMASH MY PLATES?! FOR THAT I WILL END YOUR MEANINGLESS LIFE!"

I didn't know what to do. I looked at him with fear seeping into my heart and my mind was going blank. I was going to die... Before I could save my village from his hands. I can't die now. Not while I have a goal in my life.

As he graded me in his hands and walked out side the place they called home, I could see the rest of the family follow him.

Their home is surrounded by cliffs and sharp rocks at the bottom. He held me over the edge and started yelling at me to beg for my life. I couldn't do it. I would not beg to the man I so wanted to kill. Ren stood beside him. Not saying a word. Not caring that the person who took care of him when he was ill, or who gave him clean cloths and made sure he was ok. Was going to die.

As his gripe got loose and my body felt light. I could see them all. They were laughing. They didn't care that I was going to die. They didn't mind that he just added another name to the list of the dead. And what hurt even most. Was that even master Ren was smiling along with them...

Never will I let my heart tell me what to do. The next time I see them, they will join those who they have sent to the after life. I could never use me ability because of that family. But now I don't care. I will use this power I was given to save myself, to save others and Destroy those who laugh at the dead...I will end the Tao family. I will end the the pain... I WILL END IT ALL!


End file.
